vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow White
Summary Koyuki Himekawa is the main protagonist of Magical Girl Raising Project, a very kind and helpful girl who has always been a huge fan of magical girls. After playing the mobile app game of the same name for 28 days, she gets chosen to become a real magical girl, as Snow White. She is naive and idealistic when it comes to magical girls and how they should act, believing their role is to always help others. When the other magical girls resorted to fighting each other, Snow White remained true to her belief of helping others, and in almost all cases refused to try to get into conflict with them, preferring to focus on helping people in need instead. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-A | Higher Name: Koyuki Himekawa, Snow White, Magical Girl Hunter Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Middle School Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (her improved eyesight enables her to distinguish every little detail of a sailing fishing boat, from atop a tower several kilometers away), Mind Reading (only if someone is troubled/in danger, applies to all creatures with human intelligence), Poison, Illness and Wind force Immunity, Resistance to fatigue, Immune to most non-magical weapons and bullets, Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration (can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth) | Same, plus Spearsmanship and Swordmanship, Martial Arts Attack Potency: Likely Street level (As a magical girl, her power is increased considerably compared to a regular human. Can bend iron beams with strikes and shatter parts of a wall with ease) | Higher Speed: At least Transonic (Magical girls can react to bullets). Superhuman movement speed Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Likely Street Class Durability: Likely Street level (As a magical girl, her durability is increased considerably compared to a regular human. Can survive free falls from tall buildings and easily survive regular melee attacks from other magical girls) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue. Fighting against other magical girls for a while, running kilometers and rescuing people for several hours don’t seem to affect her at all. Range: Extended melee range with weapons. Hundreds of meters with magic. Standard Equipment: *'Four-Dimensional Bag:' A magical item that allows the storage of various items, regardless of size. The bag itself is small and portable, but its contents are large. *'Rabbit's Foot:' A magical item that grants good luck to the owner when they're in a pinch. Its effect can’t be controlled. *'Ruler (Weapon):' Similar to a halberd, it's a magical weapon with a blade length of 30 centimeters and handle length of 1 meter. It is completely unbreakable and indestructible. *'Fire Scimitar:' A magical scimitar that emits a high temperature. The weapon emits heat that can evaporate a large amount of water in an instant and is strong enough to inflict damage to other magical girls. Intelligence: Snow White has average middle-school student intelligence, but is quick-witted. Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 2/5 *'Durability:' 3/5 *'Agility:' 4/5 *'Intelligence:' 4/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Self-assertion:' 3/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 3/5 *'Magical Potential:' 3/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 3/5 Mind Reading: Snow White's magic allows her to hear the inner voices of people in distress. The cause of distress doesn't matter—only that the person is currently mentally stressed. The range of the ability is also variable and is dependent on the situation and the person's condition. However, it is possible for one to hide their thoughts from Snow White's magic if they are aware of her power and they concentrate. Key: Unmarked | Post-Unmarked Gallery File:MGRP - Snow White 3.jpg|Koyuki as a human Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 10